Fiona MacDermot
Fiona MacDermot Brujah Camarilla Status: 4 (keeper) Clan Status: 2 http://www.vivagoal.com/images/wallpapers/kate_beckinsale.jpg Description A pretty young brunette, Fiona could be anywhere between 25 and 35, but most guess her age (incorrectly) at about 26. She has a friendly, if fiesty demeanor, and isn't one to keep how she feels about anything to herself. Her hair is highlighted naturally, a left over from before her death. With dark eyes, and creamy skin she is pretty, but not astoundingly so. She is a bit skinny in some places, and too well rounded in others. Mortal History Born into a wealthy family that owned a meat packing plant in 1880, Fiona was involved with the politics of corporations early on. Though she took more of an interest into National and Regional politics than those of her parents, and the other corporations. Born at an age when women lived at home, rather than out in the public eye, however she came of age during the flapper era, and caught the attention of her sire for her bold ideas on politics and women's place in such things. Despite the fact that she wasn't exactly "traditional" more of a liberal in her thinking on how women should be treated, her sire took this as a portaent of things to come...and began training her in the more subtle processes of Kindred politics, taking her under his wing as his "wife", so her parents could't object. Of course Fiona was thrilled to be listened to, her ideas finally began to take root in some sort of reality, as her sire taught her than in kindred society, sex means nothing... With the support of her sire, she became a powerful mover and shaker, joining women in their campaign to vote in the early 20th century... Journey Into the Night Embracement Her sire had always challenged her to "start a movement" and when she did, he was overjoyed. though her name is not mentioned in history (seen to by her sire, who wished to keep her out of the history books and in Kindred Society), she was elemental in gaining women the right to vote, as much so as Lady Stanton, and Lucretia mott. She became part of the women's house in Chicago, a place for abused and battered women. After women won the right to vote, her sire was so pleased, he embraced her...Her "movement" had gained her the right in his eyes to be allowed into Kindred Society. On top of that, he needed the support of her in his own political ventures. her sire also schooled her in the ability to defend herself, seeing as that's how some Brujah needed to be taught respect, and she took the teaching to heart, proving adept at taking hits, though she never really hit hard, she'd usually wear out an opponent before they managed to hurt her.. Time Beyond This is when Fiona gained the attention of the Anarchs, and caught their eye, they sent their most convincing supporters to go and explain their plight to her, expecting to find a purchase in the quickly rising Brujah. Their pleas were not unfounded, and Fiona, not understanding just yet the depths to which the anarchs and camarilla differed, took the ideas to her sire... This was a mistake, as he destroyed her politically in Chicago, and forced her to understand that the Anarchs were unwelcome in their courts. He forced her to regroup, and left her on her own, officially releasing her, (publically divorcing her), and making her stumble out on her own with the last lesson of avoiding Anarch contact in public from then on. After she finally began to fight back her status, she came back to her sire's attention as she became clan whip, showing that she was no longer an "anarch friendly". Her sire had not told others of her momentary lapse in moral value, and as such, she was free to work her way up in the clan... aiding them in capturing several Anarch renegades within the city, cementing the idea that she'd made a 360 turn in his eyes. After two decades of running the brujah as whip, her sire was visited by -his- sire, and she first met Alex Caldwell. Of course Caldwell knew of her existance, and had met her on other occassions, but Fiona had not been alerted to this fact by her sire. On their first official meeting, Caldwell mentioned the city of Santa Cruz, and the political advantages of moving there, and Fiona, wishing to be free of her sire's sometimes stifling grasp on politics, decided it was time for a move.. She ghouled her political aide, and packed her things, and got ready to move. It took her longer than expected to move to the city, and as such she's a recently new addition to the city. http://www.hollywood-celebrity-pictures.com/Celebrities/Kate-Beckinsale/Kate-Beckinsale-17.JPG